Instantes
by faby-nan
Summary: [Colección de drabbles/viñetas para la actividad "Escribe a partir de una imagen" del foro Proyecto 1-8] A veces eternos, otras tan cortos que no se puede evitar desear que duren apenas un poco más; a veces dulces, a veces amargos. Pero de eso está compuesta la vida. Capítulo 5: Plumas blancas eran consumidas, la voz del ángel resonaba por doquier. (Takeru)
1. A través de tus ojos

_**Instantes**_

* * *

"Por si no lo saben, de eso está hecha la vida,  
sólo de momentos; no te pierdas el ahora."

 **Jorge Luis Borges**

* * *

 **Disclaimer:** Digimon no me pertenece.

 **Advertencia:** Semi-UA, posible OoC, ¿drama?

 **Imágenes:** 22 y 93. "Árbol que suelta hojas de papel" propuesta por Patriot117 y "Chica caminando descalza de noche" propuesta por _Crystalina M_ , respectivamente.

 **Resumen:** Y mientras Takeru describía todos y cada uno de los detalles a su alrededor, Hikari sonreía.

* * *

 **A través de tus ojos.**

Hikari no podía ver. Según los médicos era que no quería. Sus ojos estaban bien, al menos aparentemente. Lucían distintos, vacíos, inexpresivos. _Carentes de luz._

En un principio todo parecía extraño y caótico, en la infinidad de aventuras que tuvieron antaño, las heridas habían sido mínimas. En esas ocasiones siempre habían estado juntos, en esas ocasiones siempre aparecía alguien que pudiera salvar el día.

En esa ocasión no había nadie ahí, sólo ella.

Nadie conocía la historia, por lo que las preguntas afloraban aun dos años después en cada reunión. Pero las respuestas que pugnaban por salir de los labios de la castaña morían con aquel suspiro de cansancio que soltaba.

Los pocos detalles que se conocían sobre el incidente eran su desaparición que su mejor amigo había presenciado, los gritos angustiosos provenientes del mar de las tinieblas que aseguró escuchar Ken y que casi lo pusieron al borde de un crisis de ansiedad, y aquella imagen de la elegida de la luz emergiendo de la nada, con el vestido de graduación empapado hasta la cintura, zapatillas en mano, caminando como si nada anduviera mal, como si no hubiera desaparecido por dos días.

Ella simplemente no podía decirles, aún no. Había hecho un sacrificio doloroso, uno que quizá no llegarían a comprender jamás, uno que llegarían a cuestionar. Sin embargo, él, que la conocía mejor que nadie, podía verlo entre más densa se volvía la niebla que oscurecía sus ojos, más fuerte se volvía su luz.

Y mientras Takeru describía todos y cada uno de los detalles a su alrededor, desde el viento que mecía sus cabellos rubios y enredaba las hebras castañas de ella, durante la puesta de sol en aquel parque bajo la sobra de aquel cerezo, hasta los chiquillos que corrían a lo lejos y que sus compañeros digitales observaban con un brillo nostálgico en sus ojos. Hikari sonreía, porque sentía que veía a través de los ojos de Takaishi.

Entretanto su mente hilvanaba aquellas palabras y las transformaba en imágenes a las que podría acudir luego. Y aquel lugar donde guardaba cada palabra que le susurraba el chico era un árbol de aspecto torcido y espeso follaje, el cual estaba compuesto por las páginas que él ocuparía para plasmar un millón de universos y que ella jamás llegaría a leer.

* * *

 **N/A:** Y con esta cosita comienzo mi participación en esta actividad, no sé cuántos drabbles (o viñetas) vaya a colgar, pero hay bastantes imágenes para escoger así que espero sean varios. La idea me vino de golpe y aunque me gusta un montón y estoy segura de que podría ligarlo con alguno más, no estoy segura de que vaya a hacerlo, porque pinta para algo triste y prefiero alejarme de ese camino. Por lo tanto, los demás van a ser independientes de éste y, con algo de suerte, con un poquitín de fluff.

¡Gracias por leer!

¡Comentarios, sugerencias, chocolates, etc. son más que bienvenidos!


	2. Perspectiva

**_Instantes_**

* * *

"Por si no lo saben, de eso está hecha la vida,  
sólo de momentos; no te pierdas el ahora."

 **Jorge Luis Borges**

* * *

 **Disclaimer:** Digimon no me pertenece.

 **Advertencia:** Posible OoC.

 **Imagen:** 96\. Gafas especiales propuesta por Crystalina M.

 **Resumen:** Donde la curiosidad no mató al gato, pero le ganó un beso.

* * *

 **Perspectiva**

Lo primero que observó al abrir los ojos fue el techo de una habitación que no era la suya, pero que conocía bastante bien. Una sonrisa se instaló en su rostro cuando encontró a la dueña reposando en su pecho. Tenía los rosados labios entreabiertos, el entrecejo ligeramente fruncido y los cabellos violetas cayendo descuidadamente por su rostro. Se preguntó por un momento qué estaría soñando la hermosa mujer cuando su vista se fijó en aquel objeto.

En la mesita de noche yacían de manera aparentemente inocente aquel par de anteojos. Si bien, no eran los mismos de cuando la conoció ni en forma ni en tamaño, le generaban cierta curiosidad.

Una idea tomó forma en su mente, una que no hubiese tomado en cuenta de no estar adormilado ni seguro de que su pareja despertaría hasta dos horas después, cuando el sol estuviera lo suficientemente alto en el cielo y él hubiese terminado de ducharse y preparar el desayuno. Con cautela y observando en todo momento aquel rostro que tan cautivado lo dejaba cada vez que lo contemplaba, alcanzó el objeto de su curiosidad y lo acercó a su rostro para analizarlo, evitando moverse demasiado para no despertar a su novia.

La idea que se le vino a la cabeza le resultaba absurda, pero junto a esa chica había aprendido a creer en lo imposible. Porque aun siendo tan lógica e inteligente se permitía creer y soñar con ello. Para Miyako y su mente llena de ideas y sueños, que a veces resultaban incomprensibles, esas cosas eran tan reales y posibles como la vida misma.

Por lo que, abandonando su sentido común, se atrevió a colocarse los lentes sorprendiéndose a sí mismo con la idea de poder ver el mundo como ella decía hacerlo cuando tomaba alguna de sus prendas, de poder comprenderla apenas un poco más, porque todo en ella era un enigma que no podía descifrar y que no hacía más que embelesarlo.

Una risita inundó la habitación al tiempo que el rubor se le extendía por el rostro. Ojos castaños lo observaban de cerca, reflejando ternura, travesura y somnolencia.

Apoyando las manos en su pecho, Miyako depositó un beso fugaz en la nariz del muchacho de cabellos azules, sonriendo de oreja a oreja mientras él la observaba paralizado y con la cara ardiendo, como un chiquillo a quien se descubre haciendo una travesura.

Ken Ichijouji quiso morirse de la vergüenza un momento, hasta que sintió los movimientos adormilados de su novia y el roce de sus labios. Sentía que la entendía un poco más, aunque no estaba seguro de qué era aquello que entendía.

* * *

 **N/A:** Disfruté mucho escribir esto, aunque nunca imaginé que fuera a hacerlo, pero es que la imagen era tan genial que simplemente no podía ignorarla (y fue un conflicto con las descripciones, porque trataba de hacerlo desde la perspectiva de Ken y, en comparación con la imagen que se formaba en mi cabeza, era tan distinto que me moría de risa). El único pero que le veo es la ausencia de esa sensación que dejan los drabbles y que te hace saber que son eso. Creo que ni yo me entiendo.

¡Comentarios, sugerencias, chocolates, etc. son más que bienvenidos!

¡Gracias por leer!


	3. Melodía

**_Instantes_**

* * *

"Por si no lo saben, de eso está hecha la vida,  
sólo de momentos; no te pierdas el ahora."

 **Jorge Luis Borges**

* * *

 **Disclaimer:** Digimon no me pertenece.

 **Advertencia:** Posible OoC.

 **Imagen:** 40\. Fonógrafo de un corazón propuesta por Scripturiens.

 **Resumen:** Ese corazón era complicadísimo, pero también único.

* * *

 **Melodía.**

Darles cuerda era difícil, requería de mucha paciencia y, sobre todo, tiempo, el tiempo de conocer lo que necesitaba cada uno y en qué dosis era necesario. Había que suministrar aquello en dosis exactas, ni más ni menos. De ello dependía la intensidad y sonido de la canción. A veces si se daba demasiado, el sonido resultaba ensordecedor y arrítmico. En cambio si resultaba muy poco, apenas y duraba un instante y luego parecía apagarse abruptamente, dejando una sensación de vacío a su paso.

Con el tiempo las personas se volvían expertas en un solo aparato, a pesar de que fueran capaces de hacer cantar otros tantos. Eso le sucedía a ella, había escuchado una canción que la había cautivado.

Pero contrario a los otros, ella aun no descifraba cuándo debía brindar un mimo, una sonrisa, una caricia. Las suyas solían pasar desapercibidas para los demás, insignificantes y aun así producían una canción que, aunque breve, no hacía sino embelesarla.

Ese corazón era complicadísimo, pero también único. Era ése el que había interpretado la primera melodía que escuchó, años atrás, al son una armónica y con la luna brillando en el cielo, en un mundo extraño y con el temor encogiéndole el pecho, aun cuando hacía lo posible por disimularlo. El recuerdo de aquello todavía amenazaba con aguarle los ojos.

El proceso había sido lento, casi imperceptible, pero aquella canción se fue transformando en tantas otras, infinidad de sonidos que hablaban más que sus ojos, que decían más que él mismo, en los que predominaban añoranza y melancolía, que poco a poco la agitaban.

El tiempo transcurrió así, con ella entrenando su oído y escuchando múltiples canciones de distintos pechos. Con ella buscando algo que no sabía estaba frente a sí, hasta que la escuchó.

Esa canción se había transformado en su favorita, esa que transmitía —por extraño que sonase —, familiaridad y calidez. Un "bienvenido a casa, estuve esperando por ti".

En la escasa iluminación resaltaba, ya fuera por el color de su cabello o por la cantidad de personas que integraban su grupo de amigos y la emoción que demostraban. El chico no la perdía de vista, con los ojos zafiros clavados en su figura, sabía cerraba los ojos con una sonrisa radiante congelada en su rostro y cantaba con fuerza mientras la pelirroja escuchaba.

Donde debía estar el "badum, badum" resonaba aquella melodía, la voz vibrante lo llenaba todo y aquella melodía rugía. Y Sora sonreía perdiéndose en aquellos sonidos que la impregnaban y es que, a pesar de no escuchar lo que decía su propio pecho, sabía cantaban la misma canción.

* * *

 **N/A:** Lo cambié como mil veces, pero al final así quedo. No estoy segura de qué realmente sean así estos dos, sólo tenía claro que quería a Yamato aquí y mis ideas tienen vida propia, aparentemente. Principalmente es un experimento, aunque creo que la colección entera lo va a ser jeje.

¡Comentarios, sugerencias, chocolates, etc. son más que bienvenidos!

¡Gracias por leer!


	4. Latido

_**Instantes**_

* * *

"Por si no lo saben, de eso está hecha la vida,  
sólo de momentos; no te pierdas el ahora."

 **Jorge Luis Borges**

* * *

 **Disclaimer:** Digimon no me pertenece.

 **Advertencia:** Posible OoC y ligero angst, supongo.

 **Aclaración:** Esto está ubicado después del anime y mucho antes del epilogo, así que básicamente Dai está en Estados Unidos.

 **Imágenes:** 3 y 94. Davis pensativo propuesta por ChemicalFairy y Reloj de bolsillo propuesta por Crystalina M, respectivamente.

* * *

 **Latido.**

 _Badum, badum._

Podía sentirlo desde algún sitio.

Con la vista fija en algún punto en el techo y un millón de sensaciones que deseaba le resultarán desconocidas; estaba agobiado y asustado. Infinidad de pensamientos se arremolinaban y lo asfixiaban.

¿Había tomado la decisión correcta?

Cómo deseaba salir corriendo y acudir por consejo con alguien. Ansiaba, a veces, regresar a aquellos tiempos en los que Taichi estaba ahí para él.

Otras estaba seguro de que todo el mundo confiaba en él, de que esperaban lo mejor de sí y que la poca comunicación que tenían era producto de la lejanía y de la atareada agenda de los otros.

Odiaba tener días como éste, esos en los que se le venían ideas absurdas a la cabeza, en que la nostalgia lo invadía; esos en los que las absurdas cantidades de trabajo cesaban y tenía apenas un poco más de tiempo para sí mismo del que se había acostumbrado, del que creía requerir.

Esos en que no lograba contactar a nadie, en los que lamentaba, apenas un poco, el peso de la edad y de su sueño.

Era uno de esos en que la distancia y la soledad pesaban y que ni siquiera Veemon, de haber estado, podría mejorar.

 _Tic tac, tic tac._

Podía percibir un ligero escozor en los ojos y el nudo en la garganta comenzar a formarse, pero estaba cansado para levantarse siquiera del sitio en que se hallaba y recostarse en la cama. Estaba tan cansado siquiera para disfrutar de la calidez que irradiaba a través del vidrio, que tan delgado le parecía a veces, ese sol que tan diferente parecía del de su tierra natal.

Cansado de escuchar ese sonidito molesto que no lograba ubicar, pero que sólo lograba causarle malestar.

 _Tic tac, tic tac._

Pasándose los dedos por el cabello en un intento de calmar todo eso que sentía y amenazaba con consumirlo, se colocó de costado, lejos de la luz y, apenas un poco más cerca de la cama. Sólo un poco más y…

 _Tic tac, tic tac._

Aquel sonido que lo ponía de nervios provenía de ese sitio. Bajo la cama, un objeto redondo relucía, apenas un poco, por la escasa luz que le llegaba. Se estiró hasta llegar a él, sin reconocerlo al principio. En su vida compraría algo así, parecía más del gusto de…

Una sonrisa surcó su rostro. ¡Cómo podía alguien tan joven, parecer un viejo!

La habitación se llenó de carcajadas, sus compañeros de piso llegarían en cualquier instante y él estaba en el piso, casi bajo la cama, riendo y sosteniéndose el estómago con una mano y con la otra apretujando contra su pecho un reloj de bolsillo, a la vez que las lágrimas escapaban una tras otra de sus ojos.

¿Eran de alegría? ¿Eran de tristeza? ¡Qué más daba!

Contaban con él y no podía abandonar su sueño por miedo; no estaba solo.

 _Dos corazones latían a la vez, aun en la distancia._

* * *

 **N/A:** Supongo que todos hemos tenido días así o temporadas así. No sé, últimamente mi humor es bastante voluble y no creo poder escribir más que cosas extrañas o tristes, así que…sí, voy a tratar y veremos qué pasa.

¡Comentarios, sugerencias, chocolates, etc. son más que bienvenidos!

¡Gracias por leer!


	5. Familiar

**_Instantes_**

* * *

"Por si no lo saben, de eso está hecha la vida,  
sólo de momentos; no te pierdas el ahora."

 **Jorge Luis Borges**

* * *

 **Disclaimer:** Digimon no me pertenece.

 **Advertencia:** Posible OoC.

 **Imagen:** 73\. Diente de león propuesta por Nats28.

* * *

 **Familiar.**

Con un gesto que no le conocía, con una sonrisa que jamás le había visto; con sus ojos centellando de una manera inusual y el atardecer coloreándole el rostro y sacándole destellos de los rojizos cabellos, como tanto le gustaba verle, había soplado tan suave que le había estremecido el corazón.

Y el viento le había revuelto el pelo a él haciéndole temblar de pies a cabeza, al tiempo que pequeñas motitas blancas le llenaban el rostro, ocasionándole cosquillas y una ligera picazón en la nariz.

Quizá era el otoño y sus tonos cobrizos; tal vez su silueta irreconocible, que el sol no hacía más que resaltar, dándole la sensación de que era la primera vez que la veía. Pudiera ser aquella florecilla que habían encontrado en uno de los sitios más inimaginables y que ahora yacía pegada a su cara; o aquel casi imperceptible perfume que desprendía ella. El castaño no podría precisarlo, porque el desconcierto y la risa luchaban por combinarse; mariposas revoloteaban a la vez que las ganas de estornudar lo invadían.

Y la joven frente a él rió como una chiquilla, tan familiar, calmando esas ansias extrañas que a veces le invadían, ese desconcierto, esas mariposas. Volviéndose la Sora que siempre había estado a su lado.

* * *

 **N/A:** Moría de ganas de escribir a estos dos, pero la idea jamás terminaba de convencerme y lo dejaba a medias. Quería algo que dijera "cotidiano"y simple por doquier, aun así no creo haberlo logrado, estoy más que satisfecha jeje. ¡Desénnme suerte que estaré encerrada en la escuela dos o tres días y mi estomago lo reciente un montón!

¡Comentarios, sugerencias, chocolates, etc. son más que bienvenidos!

¡Gracias por leer!


	6. Sombras

_**Instantes**_

* * *

"Por si no lo saben, de eso está hecha la vida,  
sólo de momentos; no te pierdas el ahora."

 **Jorge Luis Borges**

* * *

 **Disclaimer:** Digimon no me pertenece.

 **Advertencia:** Posible OoC, posible spoiler de Tri (pero ya la vieron todos ¿no?).

 **Imagen:** 75\. Chico y brazos de sombras propuesta por Midnighttreasure.

* * *

 **Sombras.**

Podía escuchar aquella voz en la penumbra, esa que conseguía estremecerlo de pies a cabeza, que lo hacía sentir frágil y asustado. Esa con la que no podía evitar sentirse pequeño.

Alguien lo llamaba, no sabía quién era. No conseguía verlo ni reconocer su voz. Sólo sabía que era importante, reconfortante y cálida. Destellos de luz que eran consumidos por las sombras, esas que se cernían sobre el resplandor como garras, mismas que le resultaban familiares. Aterradoramente familiares.

Plumas blancas eran consumidas, la voz del ángel resonaba por doquier; pero esta vez parecía decepcionado, como si aquel sacrificio fuera en vano.

Y el niño temblaba, porque otra voz lo llamaba y ahora estaba solo en la oscuridad y con los ojos anegados en lágrimas.

Podía ver el cabello castaño y corto, la cámara colgando de su cuello, la sonrisa tranquilizadora y que siempre parecía esconder algo. Las garras acercándose peligrosamente a su cuerpo. Y corría, hasta que le dolía el pecho, hasta que se volvía el adolescente que había sido hacía tres años; gritaba su nombre, hasta que sentía sus cuerdas vocales desgarrarse. Corría sintiendo que nunca la alcanzaría, para finalmente tomarle la mano y huir, de todo, de todos. De la oscuridad. Con dirección a esa única fuente de luz, esa que parecía guiarlos a un salida, a esa visión aterradora.

El cielo carmesí los recibía y después todo parecía transcurrir en cámara lenta. Era capaz de escucharla a su lado, inteligible y asustada. Al borde de quebrarse.

—….i…Ke…

Y al son de sus palabras…

—…ya…ko…

…al son de sus sollozos,

—…ri…

…un peso se instalaba en su pecho, un algo se caía a pedazos.

—…en…

Al tiempo que las siluetas frente a él eran derribadas una por una. Moría por marcharse y no mirar atrás, pero algo lo obligaba a quedarse. Algo dentro de él se negaba a aceptar ese destino, a abandonar a esas personas.

El cielo ensangrentado parecía sonreírle con sorna y no podía separar su mirada de aquellos cuerpos maltrechos que no era capaz de identificar y que, no obstante, resultaban perturbadoramente familiares.

Y despertaba, para encontrarse con los enormes y cansados ojos de Patamon, repletos de preocupación, miedo y confusión, porque no podía hacer nada por Takeru, cuyas mejillas estaban húmedas y su garganta rasposa. Sólo era una pesadilla, una recurrente, llena de culpa, de miedos y sombras. Una que no entendía y lo hacía plantearse el llamar a su hermano, a buscar refugio, cual niño pequeño, en alguien más; que lo hacía temblar de pies a cabeza. Esa que había despertado en él algo desde la batalla librada contra Alphamon.

* * *

 **N/A:** Esto originalmente era otra cosa, pero venga no podía resistirme a meter algo de Tri, aunque sea un poquitín. Y bueno, mis dos o tres meses de pesadillas interminables y problemas para dormir tenían que ser de alguna utilidad ¿no?

¡Comentarios, sugerencias, chocolates, etc. son más que bienvenidos!

¡Gracias por leer!


End file.
